Une étincelle
by Misofty
Summary: UA Un Draco soudeur,une Hermione artiste.La rencontre entre 2 univers différents. FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!Comment allez-vous?Voici ma deuxième fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Encore une fois,l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais du livre L'étincelle mais je ne me rappelle plus du nom de l'auteur!Hey arretez de me jeter des cailloux !Promis je chercherais quand j'aurais le temps qui est l'auteur !Ah oui c'est un UA, il n'y a pas de magie donc dans le monde moldu!euh...bah c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire je crois!Place à la lecture!

Ps:reviews acceptées bien sur!

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à la géantissime,excelente,et imcoparable JKR!

PoV de Draco:

«Je deteste ce cour,je deteste ce cour...»Cette phrase, j'ai du me la répétée depuis une bonne demi-heure!Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi?A cause de ce prof la!Comment ça vous voyez pas de qui je parle!!De Rogue bien sûr!Comment un homme comme ça peut-il être prof de maths hein!Franchement c'est vrai quoi!Plus sadique je connais pas!

Ah vous voulez peut être que je vous explique?Ok tout les lundi matin à 8h00 je me rendais en cour de maths quand déjà dans le couloir je croise Weasley!Ce mec j'vous promet plus niais et chiant, je connais pas!Il ma tenu la jambe pendant une 10 min sur...sur quoi déjà?je m'en rappelle plus!Pour vous dire à quel point c'était interessant!

Bref en arrivant en classe j'étais bien de mauvaise humeur quand le prof nous annonce les résultats du dernier DS.Bon je sais déjà quelle va etre ma note...Bien sur Rogue ne pouvais pas juste me rendre ma copie, non, il fallait qu'il fasse son petit commentaire:

- »Dit donc M.Malefoy vous vous êtes surpassé encore une fois!J'en attendais pas pire!Un joli 3/20! »

Magnifique!Bientot ils vont etre obliger d'integrer les notes en dessous de 20 si je continue comme ça!Vous etes étonnez de ma réaction?Ah oui j'vous ai pas dit, je suis dans un lycée technique, moi tout ce qui m'interesse, c'est la soudure!Alors les vieilles morales de l'autre tete de gras m'indiffere,meme si je sais qu'a ce rythme la,mon BEP est loin d'être dans ma poche!

Heureusement, cette après-midi, j'ai soudure.Là au moins je sais que je suis bon,mon prof ma même dit que j'étais le meilleur soudeur qu'il est connu!C'est pour dire!

Vous vous demandez peut etre pourquoi la soudure?Parce que mon père etait soudeur.

Enfin bref, comme d'habitude je me perds dans mes pensées et je suis en retard pour le cour de M.Slughorn.Mais il ne me dit rien, je vous l'avais dit que j'etais son préférée!

La journée touche à sa fin!Enfin!Je suis devant le parc à mobylettes et tout.J'attends mon seul et veritable ami :Blaise Zambini.Lui aussi est au lycée mais dans la section serrurerie.C'est lui qui me ramenne sur sa vieille mobylette toute pourrie mais bon c'est mieux que rien!

Comme d'habitude il est en retard, mais je ne lui en veux pas,pendant ce temps la j'ai tout le loisir de l'observer.Qui me direz vous?Et bien je ne sais pas, cela fais 4 semaines que je la voit à attendre un casque à la main.Je crois n'avoir jamais vue une si jolie fille!Elle n'est pas comme toute ses filles qu'on voit partout, genre blonde a grosse poitrine,non elle elle est plutot petite assez fine,les cheveux plus que bouclés mais tellement mignon et son si adorable visage avec ses beaux yeux couleur chocolat et son petit nez retroussé.Sans oublier ses taches de rousseur!A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E!

Perdu dans ma contemplation, je n'entends pas Blaise arriver:

« Qu'est ce que tu regarde? »me demande t-il un sourir aux levres.

« Rien,je t'attendais ».dis-je un peu precipitament.

« Arrete de rever, cette fille est pas pour toi! »

« Hein?Quoi?Qui? »essayais-je de feindre.?

« Hermione bien sur!Et de toute façon elle a déjà un mec! »

« Mais elle est pas au lycée non?Et c'est qui ce mec? »

« Non je sais pas où elle est ».Repondit-il en essayant d'ouvrir son cadena! « Ah saleté de chewing... »

« Et alors c'est qui son mec?Tu ma pas repondu! »

« Oui je sais mais tu va pas être déçu du morceau! »

« Bon aller accouche quoi! »impatiend de savoir qui avais MON Hermione!!Quoi?Comment ça je suis jaloux!N'importe quoi!

« Rogue junior! »repondit il fièrement!

« Quoi ce débris a un gosse? »

« Oui et le voilà justement »

En effet j'entendi une grosse moto arrivée!M.a les moyens lui!Il s'arreta devant Hermione lui fit un rapide baiser et la laissa s'installer.Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait reussi a ouvrir son cadena et sortait sa vieille mob!Je me sentais vraiment con là!Moi obliger d'etre ramenner sur une vieille mob alors que l'autre avait une moto flambant beuve!Rrrrrhh...Surtout que c'est meme pas une mob qu'il a Blaise mais un cylexe!La honte!J'enfilais mon casque vite fais et pria pour que la bécane ne cale pas devant eux!

Heureusement pour moi, la bécane filla droit devant elle sans s'arreter et nous passiame a coté d'Hermione dans un boucant d'enfer ce qui nous valu une remarque de Rogue :

«Pense à te racheter une vrai mob la prochaine fois! »Ricana t-il

Ce soir là, je mis longtemps à m'endormir, l'image d'Hermione hantant mes pensée!

Voilà pour le premier chapitre!Je continu ou c'est pas la peine je l'efface directe??

Bizouilles les gens!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour tout le monde!Comme à la demande de quelque personnes voici la suite d'une Etincelle!

Diclamer:Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR!

Ce matin, quand je me reveilla, j'avais pris la décision de découvrir qui etait Hermione.Peut importe ce que dirait Blaise ou même Rogue junior!

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que cela arriverait plutôt que prévu.

En arrivant en cour de soudure, le prof m'indiqua qu'il voulais me voir à la fin de l'heure.Donc à la sonnerie je me rendis lentement au bureau car pour être franc, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me parle de mes notes dans les autres matieres et tout...Mais alors que j'arrivais devant son bureau, il m'acceuilli avec un grand sourire et me fit signe de m'assoir.

«Draco, merci d'être venu » en même temps j'avais pas le choix !

Je m'assis avec méfiance,on ne sait jamais hein!

«Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose »Commença t-il serieusement!

«Voit tu, hier je déjenais avec Madame Mac Gonagall du lycée d'art moderne de Beauxbatons et elle me disait quand ce moment c'etait la galère car ils sont en pleine preparation d'un concour mais il y a un souci... »

Voyant que le prof ne continuait pas sa phrase, je posa donc la question que je pense, il voulait entendre:

« Et quel est ce souci? »

«Et bien,comme tu le sais peut etre,tu est sans doute le meilleur soudeur que je connaisse... »

Il joue la carte de la flatterie.Mauvais signe, pensais-je.

« Et voit tu, une elève là-bas aurait besoin de tes talents. »

«Ah bon pourquoi?? »demandais-je supris

« Et bien elle voudrait refaire une autre statut de notre cher maire M.Dumbledore toute en métal donc pour les soudures, elle aurait besoin d'un soudeur!Logique non? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre!Après tout, je ne suis que soudeur moi!Pas artiste, j'y connais absolument rien en art!Qui plus est, je n'en ai ni le temps, ni l'envie.

«Bah...je ne sais pas quoi vous dire monsieur »Soufflais-je gêné.

« Je comprendrais que vous n'acceptiez pas,au pire je pourrais toujours choisir Weasley,il est bon aussi,loin derrière vous bien sûr »Repondit-il quelque peu déçu.

Quoi!!Attendez deux secondes!repeat please?La belette!Nan c'est pas possible la!

« J'ai une idée! »cria le prof me coupant dans ma si intense réflexion

« Normalement, ils doivent venir demain pour visiter les ateliers et rencontrer les elèves succeptibles d'être choisi.Vous n'avez qu'a venir les rencontrer, ils vous expliqueront mieux que moi et cela vous laisse la nuit pour reflechir!!S'exclama le prof comme si il avait trouvé la réponse à 1 million €!

Ne sachant quoi répondre, j'accepta et promis au prof d'être là demain à 17h00.

En arrivant au parc à vélos et tout, je vis que Blaise était déjà partit.Cela ne m'etonna guère, il est pas du genre patient.Je fus donc obliger de prendre le bus pour rentrer chez moi.Je n'habitais pas tres loin du lycée, peut etre 10 min en voiture.En même pas 15 min je fut arriver devant l'arret de bus du bout de ma rue.Mon quartier est plutot paisible.Il est pas très loin de Goddric Hollow.J'arriva devant la maison, traversa l'allée,fit entrer Sonic (c'est mon chat) et annonca à ma mère que j'était rentrer:

«Maman je suis là »Criai-je

«Viens m'aider s'il te plait! »Cria t-elle de la cuisine.

Je me precipita et l'aida à ramasser les coures.Ce soir steak haché,frites!Un de mes plats préféré!Simple, rapide et bon!!Après avoir fini de manger,je debarassa mon assiette en monta dans ma chambre.J'y passa le reste de ma soirée en retournant le problème de la statut dans tout les sens!

Aux alentours de 22h00 je me décida enfin.J'annoncerais ma décision de demain à tout le monde, quelqu'en soit les circonstances!

Ce soir là,je m'endormis très vite en faisant de doux rêves pleuplés d'Hermione!

Voilà pour le 2ème chapitre!Une ptite review?Bizz


End file.
